Insomnia and Its Remedy
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law had a tiring day and became even more irritable. A small argument with Kid lead to Law's insomnia to act up again. What remedy would Law find? Prompt Challenge: Day 6. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, so here's today's fanfic. And KidLaw once again! I'm getting too into this pairing for my own good. **I NEED MORE OF THEM. **Do leave a review or something! It really encourages me, including every favourite, follow and views! Okay, enough of my ranting, have fun!

Prompt: **Insomnia**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid, Law and One Piece.

* * *

Law packed his stuffs and decided that it was time to finally head home; it was way past his shift. He had been at work, stuck reading reports after reports of his patients. Somehow, he had spent a hard time at work going through them. He would normally finish them in the late afternoon and spend the rest of his time investigating more into their problems. _But oh well, not today it seems. _

An exhausted sigh escaped his lips and he started up his car, driving home in the dark. He had not noticed it himself, or maybe he had, he felt totally spent which caused him to be even more irritable than usual. The moment he had parked into his garage, he had probably cursed more than a dozen times because of almost nothing.

Stepping into the house, he found it to be surprisingly dark, and the only source of light was the flashing image of the television. Kid's body tensed up visibly at the sound of the door, but relaxed immediately after seeing Law. _Oh, so he had waited. _Mumbling a quiet greeting, he kicked off his shoes. Law wanted nothing but to sleep, he can't be bothered with anything else.

Kid switched off the television and followed Law upstairs; he could sense the apparent annoyance from the male and know that he should just give him his space. When they both reached their room, Law immediately went to take a shower, leaving Kid wondering about the events that happened during his work time. The sound of the shower head being turned on told Kid that it would be better if he'd just fall asleep during this few minutes. An annoyed Law would be troublesome thing to deal with.

From inside the bathroom, Law could hear nothing but the dripping of the water. It was all quiet outside he supposed. In that instance he was proved wrong. He could hear Kid's faint laughter from their bedroom followed by Kid's voice. Law had already turned the water off and was drying himself.

"He should just go fuck his own annoying ass, that moody bastard."

That was all he heard before Kid's laughter once again reached his ears. Law got out of the bathroom fully clothed and glared at the man sitting on their bed. Sensing Law's presence, Kid hung up the call but the slight grin on his face was instantly gone the moment Law spoke up.

"Well at least I'm not a murderous piece of ass."

Law then turned away from Kid, unexplainable anger bubbled in his stomach.

"The fuck?"

"Oh nothing, just stating the truth."

"The fuck is wrong with you, Trafalgar? You come home all pissed and then you started a fight."

"Nothing is wrong with you, I'm just being, you know, a moody bastard, that's all."

Before Kid can reply, Law had left the room, slamming the door shut in the process. Kid had seriously no idea what got into the normally calm and collected Law. But Kid couldn't be bothered, if he went after Law now, they would just be at each other's throat. He ignored the infuriation and made himself comfortable on the big bed. If Law isn't coming back here to sleep, then good, he can have the bed all to himself!

Law had once again slammed the door to his study room shut, the rage fighting against his every bit of self-control and logic. He hadn't had any idea why he acted this way, his mouth had just suddenly spewed out whatever it had liked. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to go back to the room and apologize, or anything near that. His pride and dignity forbidded him to do so, so, he won't.

He took another glance at the time shown on his phone. _2.16am. _This couldn't get any more worse. First he had acted like some spoilt princess, and then now his insomnia had acted up, _again. _It rarely happened these few weeks, and he somehow knows the reason to it happening now. His mind started replaying their short argument a few hours back, a part of him felt a _tiny _bit of guilt. He groaned at the memory and shoved it aside; he didn't want to think about his remedy for his insomnia.

Law had spent his time blaming the couch for being too warm, his arm chair for being too small, the floor for being too hard and the room for being too stuffy, but nothing had changed. He looked at the clock again, _2.32am. _So little time had passed and Law had almost died of frustration.

Figuring that he should just go take his pills and have some sleep, he went into their room as quietly as possible. Beside the bed where Kid was sleeping soundly on, was a small drawer where he knew he kept his pills. Law pulled lightly to open the drawer but it would not budge, not even a little. This time round, he tried again, putting more strength into getting the stubborn drawer to open. When he tried to tear it open the third time, he had not expected Kid to pull down on his arm, dragging him to the bed.

"Mm, I have to work the whole day tomorrow… Just sleep…"

Kid murmured into Law's shoulder, nuzzling comfortably. Law struggled to get out of the comfortable bed; he didn't want to back down yet. Undoubtedly, Kid had other plans for Law. His arm went around Law's waist, pulling Law closer against his body. On Kid's face was a victorious and jovial grin, thankfully Law hadn't seen it.

In his mind, Law had planned to just stay awake the whole night and listen to Kid's breathing. He snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth that Kid gives off and inhaling the scent of Kid's unique musk. What Law didn't need to know is that Kid was just waiting, awake the whole time for Law to come back. Looks like Law's plan to stay awake wouldn't be working out as Kid's smooth breathing seemed to be acting as a lullaby.

This method of treatment for his insomnia appears to be the best huh.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, **thank you for giving this story a chance! **I originally separated the stories because I thought I would write other pairings, but... nevermind... Cya ~


End file.
